1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coordinate input device for use with a coordinate input apparatus, such as a tablet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coordinate input devices designate particular position coordinates on a graphics tablet.
One coordinate input device includes a casing, the upper surface and the lower surface of which are not parallel to each other. A columnar position-designating member is provided within the casing in such a manner that the angle of the member as viewed from the upper surface is different from the angle of the member as viewed from the lower surface. The coordinate input device is able to input coordinates regardless of which surface is located on a tablet. In this device, the angle of the position designating member relative to the tablet varies according to which surface is placed on the tablet. Thus, the tablet calculates not only the designated position, but also the angle of the position designating member, and determines which surface, i.e., the upper surface or the lower surface, is being used to input coordinates.